Merry Christmas Mr Chance
by eseldie
Summary: Christmas finally means something to him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement intended.**

Author's notes: What was running through my mind that I DIDN'T post this story for Christmas?! Oh wait, I know what it was…. stress. Yea that's what it was. I can't seem to get enough of it. I mean, if I could bottle it up and just drink a giant helping every morning, I would. But since I can't, I will just let it be processed vicariously through others.

**Merry Christmas Mr. Chance**

It was a dark and dreary San Francisco evening. Chance had just finished eating a greasy hamburger from the corner store and was walking home. He enjoyed being in the open air, but on days like this, he would be fine sitting on his couch watching television. He methodically made his way to the warehouse and got into the elevator. When he stepped out, he saw Ilsa sitting at the conference room table. He walked in and sat down. There was a small black box wrapped neatly in a silver and white bow. "That's not a bomb is it?" She smiled at him. "No. But come with me." She pushed the box over to him. "And bring this with you." He watched as she uncrossed her legs to stand up. She had opted for a skirt and knee high boots that made her legs ten miles longer. The long sleeve sweater finished the ensemble. She cleared her throat when she caught him staring. "Mr. Chance? Shall we?" He grabbed the box and followed her.

She didn't say anything as the doors closed. "Is it a tie? I got a tie once from Ames, who is determined to get me in a suit more than once a year." The doors opened and they walked out. The parking garage housed their working fleet vehicles. Covert vans, a couple motorcycles and an Escalade. She stopped and turned to him. "Open it." He lifted the box and stared at it, then back to her. "I'm scared." She smiled again while he hade his way into the gift.

When he pulled the lid off, his eyes went wide. It was the most unique wristwatch he had ever seen. Simple, yet intricate. It had all the covertness a man like him would want, but could be worn out on a date. He pulled it out and handed her the box. "What's the occasion?" She shrugged. "No big reason. I know Christmas is next week, but I'll be out of the country." He looked the watch over. "This is a bit above and beyond. But….wow…I love it." She placed her hands in her pockets. "It's only half." She kept walking towards the end of the garage. Three of their vans were parked and the last space was out of view. She turned to him. "I had a long talk with Mr. Guerrero about your past. I understand you and your father were very much into cars. I saw pictures of an old Camaro you worked on together. "He raised an eyebrow as she pulled a set of keys from her pocket. They walked to the last parking spot and she turned to him. "Merry Christmas Mr. Chance." He couldn't move. Parked before him was a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. It was the same color, make and model from his childhood. He walked to the door and opened it. The leather was the same color, the trim matched and even the steering wheel was the same as the one from his dad's car.

"I….oh my God. I don't even know where to start. Ilsa, this is just….amazing." He reached down and released the hood. He was like a kid in a candy store. He smiled at her as he passed. "DAMN! You can't even get these engines anymore. This is nuts!" He gently lowered the hood and held his hand out to her. "Come on." They walked to the passenger side and he helped her in. He gave her a sinister smile. "It's a pretty dreary night. The roads should be empty." She returned the smile as he made his way back to the driver's seat. The moment he started the engine, his body relaxed. He was in paradise.

When he pulled out onto the street, his grin widened. "I am going to drive this baby like I stole it." She raised an eyebrow. "Well I would rather you not get us arrested tonight, but enjoy it nonetheless." He handled the car like he had driven it all his life. It excited her watching him enjoy the gift. Hugging the curves and laying on the gas pedal made her wonder why he never went after this car in the past. But she caught his happiness and was able to see him in action. After a few more miles he looked over to her. "So little girl, do you have a curfew tonight?" She shook her head. "No. My father doesn't know I'm out with you. He doesn't allow me to hang out with bad boys." He reached over and placed his hand on her bare knee. "Well, let's hope daddy doesn't find out." He focused on the road and drove up a nearby mountain. When they reached the top, he pulled into a small grassy area overlooking the city.

The dreary evening had worn off and the night air finally warmed up. He opened the door to help her out. They walked holding hands to the mountain's edge and he held her close. "This is the best gift anyone has even gotten me. You really put a lot of time into it." She gazed into his eyes. She admired his sincerity and deep down loved seeing the little boy come out. "So Chris, how many girl's have you brought up here?" He hugged her again. "Well…a lot. You see…I'm a loner Ilsa. My heart can't be tamed, and I broke the hearts of many young women. But it's me. I'm a rebel. A rebel without a cause." She tried to contain her laughter but couldn't. She finally burst out in a fit. "You are too funny Christopher Chance. I have no doubt you were a rebel."

He hardly ever saw her laugh and was glad he shared this moment. "Well, I am much older and wiser now. It's usually the girl's breaking my heart instead." She knew what he was talking about. Katherine and Maria. She didn't like that he hurt, but she was determined to change that. She pulled at his collar and brought his lips to hers in a hot steamy kiss. "Well, I won't be that woman." He tightened his grip and kissed her back passionately. He loved holding her in his embrace.

Her warm body made him want more. When he broke the kiss, he nodded to the car. "So….how bout you get outta my dreams…and get into my car." She hesitated. "You're kidding." He kept dragging her towards the car. "I am not kidding. I fully expect to steam up those windows. After all, I did lose my virginity in the back of a Camaro." He wiggled his eyebrows and pushed her into the opened back seat. She giggled swatting at his hands. "Christopher Chance….STOP RIGHT NOW!" He laughed. "I promise..it won't hurt…trust me." He let her settle into the seat and kissed her. This is going to be interesting she thought.

**2 hours later**

He ran his fingertips over her nude back. She had fallen asleep peacefully on top of him and was snoring lightly. He looked around the interior of the car, still in awe that she had replicated his passion to perfection. He kissed the top of her head as he continued the long languid strokes over her soft skin. She stirred slightly and stretched. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the completely fogged up windows. She hung her head then looked at him. "I cannot believe you took advantage of me." He smiled. "You can't take advantage of a willing partner." She smiled and reached over to the front and partially opened a window. Unfortunately, to her luck, a set of high beams were quickly approaching. "Oh my God Chance! No!"

Before they could begin to make a move, the car stopped with its lights still shining on them. They could hear footsteps approaching. She bit her lower lip and looked at him. Chance, who was always in protection mode, reached down to his pants to find his gun. There was a tap on the half opened window. "Okay kids, no one is supposed to be here after dusk. You need to wrap it up." Ilsa's eyes got huge while Chance just smiled. "Sure thing officer. Sorry, didn't know the rules." There was a short silence.

"Chance? Hey man, is that you?! It's me, Pete. Remember? Officer Pete...from that last bust." He adjusted himself and peered halfway through the window. "Pete! How the hell are you man?!" He reached his hand up and it was met from the other side of the window. Ilsa grabbed her shirt to cover up. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Chance, please." He was broken away from his meeting with the officer. "Hey man, it was good to talk, I promise we'll get outta here." Pete was too busy attempting to talk to Chance then finally noticed Ilsa. "Oh yea man….sorry. Take your time. Be careful up here."

Ilsa dropped her head back to Chance's chest as he let out a hearty laugh. He lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Caught like teenagers." She smiled back and met his lips. "Well it looks like your gift got some use." He kissed her back. "Okay young lady, I better get you home." Chance pulled his pants on and got out to let Ilsa dress. Once she was done, they drove down the mountain and to her penthouse.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her up the stairs. When they arrived at her front door, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys. He snaked his arms around her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder and nipped at her earlobe. She swatted at his hands. "Hey, stop." He pulled them back up and ran his fingers across her waist. She let out a giggle. "Chance stop! You know I'm ticklish." He smiled. "That's the point."

When she finally got inside, he stood back leaning on the door frame. "So young lady. Are your parents home?" She raised an eyebrow. "No. They're gone for the entire week. I have the place to myself. You wanna come in?" He winked at her. "Well, if you insist." Before he could say another word, she grabbed the collar of his short and pulled him into kiss, then ran her fingers through his hair. He enjoyed when she was a little rough with him. In fact, it drove him nuts. "Oh yes Christopher, I insist."

They continued their steamy lip locking. He pushed her back and kicked the door shut. He kept backing her up until she was against the kitchen counter. They struggled to speak between kisses. "You are so gorgeous Ilsa." Kiss. "Mmm, thank you. You aren't too bad looking yourself." Kiss. "So…" Kiss. "Should I just…" Kiss. "…just take you right here on the counter." Kiss. "That might be a little painful." Kiss. "How about the bed?" Kiss. He pulled her from the counter and started leading her to the stairs. He passed the couch and turned directions. Kiss. "I don't think I can make it that far." She pulled back and smiled. "Well then I guess we should take care of that."

**1 HOUR LATER**

They lay spent on the couch. For the second time that day, they acted like teenagers and enjoyed every minute of it. She nuzzled against his cheek. His five o'clock shadow tickled her in return. He rubbed her nude back for a second time that evening. "You sure do have a problem keeping your clothes on around me." She kissed him deeply then stared deep into his eyes. "Are you complaining? I will gladly put my clothes back on." He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Negative. I like you just like this." He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her while she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, he stared out the window, watching the sun stream in. Ilsa was nestled in his arm still asleep. He stared over her and smiled. As always, he was happy to see her rest. She was on the go so much that he rarely got to see this. He was still overly excited about the car and wristwatch she gave him. He was even more impressed at how she took the time to seek out something he would truly love. She finally stirred in her sleep and started to wake up. "Mmmm, how did we get in my bed?" He hugged her. "You fell asleep, so I carried you up here." She closed her eyes again. "My knight in shining armor." He chuckled. "Only for you." She stretched her full length and then looked at him. "I suppose we should get motivated. If we lay here all day, nothing will get done." He stole a kiss from her. "I suppose we can." He got up and made his way to the bathroom while she watched him. Before he closed the door, she yelled to him. "Thanks for the ride last night….I hope to go again very soon." He smiled back at her. "Anytime gorgeous…oh…..merry…I mean…happy Christmas Mrs. Pucci."


End file.
